moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StarWizardWars/Fast and Furious 7 Review
Just in case you haven't seen the film. What's going on, guys? StarWizardWars here and I have just recently seen the new hotly anticipated movie Fast & Furious 7. Even though its widely known as Furious 7, the opening credits suggested that it was called Fast & Furious 7. Or Furious Seven. We'll stick with Furious 7 ''to make sentences shorter. Even though I haven't really seen any of the first 6 films and I never really got into the franchise, I gave this last one a shot to see how awesome it looked. I remember going to the cinemas to see ''Chappie ''and watching the official trailer for it and I said it looked crazy and awesome. It definetely got my hopes up and made me look interested about what this action film was gonna be like. Turns out its exactly what it promised to be. The film is thrilling, entertaining, exciting, jaw-dropping, action-packed, visual spectacular, brilliantly acted and emotional. Its tribute to Paul Walker is powerful and this seventh instalment in the franchise is in memory of him as he died two years ago while the film was in production, but Paul still managed to finish the film before he died car racing. I find that rather ironic that he should happen to die in a car accident due to his contribution to the franchise, but its still sad. Paul's acting partner, Vin Diesel, has never gotten over it, and he mentions him in every interview. Vin Diesel did say that his portrayal of Groot in 2014's ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''really "healed" him after Paul Walker's death. Anyways, this is classic ''Fast & Furious ''action and it was a great cinema experience for me. I would highly recommend watching it if your looking for a new blockbuster this year and I'm still looking forward to the future upcoming blockbuster movies this year, ''Mad Max: Fury Road and Avengers: Age of Ultron and more. But now let's get to my Top 5 Favourite Moments of the film and warning SPOILER ALERT just in case you haven't seen the film already. Number 5: The God's Eye This is a very important subplot in the movie. Just imagine using that machine as a security camera. Ok, that was an illogical sentence because thats basically what the God's Eye is used for as well as tracking down your enemies. I will note that I was pretty fooled when they took down Ramsey's car and it turned out that they jumped out just in time. Number 4: Deckard Shaw Jason Statham was awesome at being a badass assassin in this movie. I would like to note that this brother of his from the previous films (which I haven't seen yet) who he's trying to avenge is played by Luke Evans, who also played Bard the bowman from The Hobbit ''trilogy. '''Number 3: Dominic vs. Shaw: Final Battle' This was the epic final showdown that I really enjoyed. I thought it was a badass line when Dominic pretends to repeat what Shaw said at the beginning during their first encounter in the underground tunnels only to say "yes this is gonna be a street fight". I actually thought that Shaw was dead after enduring the damage that the missile from the chopper caused. I loved how after taking a massive blow to the head, Dominic is still standing. Number 2: Brian jumps out of the bus This was the actually the most jaw-dropping intense moment from the film. I would argue the most intense. You're left there on the edge of your seat holding your breath "shit, is he gonna make it?????" I can remember picturing myself saying that in cinemas when I first saw the trailer. I still find that rather funny. And Number 1: Brian and Dominic They are the emotional core of the film. Whenever Brian's onscreen, it makes you remember him when he was alive and that's what makes it sad. Vin Diesel and Paul Walker were just amazing. They were the real stars of this film. When I saw the end and Dominic's final words to Paul Walker, it really hit me right in the feels. The "See You Again" song I will admit made me fill my eyes with man tears and its what makes it more emotional, but its tribute to Paul Walker is there to remind audiences and viewers (especially diehard fans of the franchise) that Paul Walker is still there with you. So those were my Top 5 Favourite Moments of the film. Overall, I give this film a certified A+ for the massive accomplishments with this film and for its contribution to Paul Walker, I give it five stars out of five, it is my favourite movie of the year so far and I give it a strong recommendation. Let me know what your favourite moments were, what you thought about the film, etc. and as always, until the next time... :-) Category:Blog posts